


I'll Be Waiting

by shinyoten



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood Play, Episode: s03e02 Primavera, Hannigram - Freeform, Kissing, Longing, M/M, Scar Play, Slight Canon Divergence, catacombs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyoten/pseuds/shinyoten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will seeks out Hannibal in the catacombs. He answers. Takes place during Primavera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Waiting

"I forgive you."  
Will’s hands shake, but Hannibal can see it even in the dim light. Perhaps the man will reach for a knife or gun. Perhaps he’ll just stumble forward into a pillar, eyes frantically searching for an escape, regretting his words, this venture into the dark. He can smell the mixture of fear and adrenaline, next to the dirt of railroads, blood, and the musk of man in Will’s scent.  
It’s a thousand things at once, the two of them together in the same sphere. Will is looking around, seeking a gaze he cannot see. He takes a few shuffling steps forward, exhales, before sinking against a wall. His palms feel the dust of ages long past, he can smell the damp decay in these tunnels, creeping up on him invitingly.  
He seems to be waiting and Hannibal wonders if he should respond. Curious what will happen, perhaps touched just a little by fondness and amusement, the cannibal steps forward so that he can be seen and heard. Will intakes a breath, catches a sight of leather and a looming figure.  
The presence of Hannibal is suffocating. He knows it immediately and licks his dry lips. He goes to say something, anything, but Hannibal is on him in an instant, seizing him by the wrists, and presses a finger to his lips.  
They stand there, stiff and breathing in a tense silence. Hannibal’s grip on Will’s wrists eases and he leans forward, sighing into the man’s neck. A tremor passes through Will, his brain telling him to run, but his heart telling him to stay.  
He swallows hard and manages to say, "Hannibal."  
The cannibal responds to the sound of his name, suddenly biting into the flesh of Will’s neck savagely, drawing blood. The vampiric gesture causes Will to cry out in pain and he rests a hand on Hannibal’s head, running his fingers through his hair. Hannibal could rip out Will’s jugular with his teeth, but he only breaks the skin just enough to hurt him. He laps at the blood, kissing, and nipping some more.  
Will’s legs tremble, but Hannibal supports him, pressing him hard into the cold stone wall. The latter is impressed by Will’s submission, never being able to entirely predict how he will react. Hannibal is pleased however, and pulls up Will’s shirt, revealing the jagged scar underneath. He presses a cold palm to it, sending a shiver through Will. He strokes the skin there, while continuing his assault on Will’s neck.  
"What do you want from me?" Will demands breathlessly, holding onto him for dear life.  
"Everything," Hannibal whispers, before claiming his lips.  
The kiss tastes of copper, salt, and skin. Hannibal bites at Will’s bottom lip, and Will’s response is clumsy at first, before he sinks into the kiss. His form goes lax and he groans low in his throat as Hannibal ravages his mouth, whilst stroking his scar with a disturbing fascination. Hands travel under and over clothes, touch fabric, skin, and hair.  
The moment ends all-too quickly though, as Hannibal says, "I’ll be waiting."  
Will’s head comes into contact hard with the stone behind him. He sinks to his knees, dazed, feeling the phantom pressure where Hannibal’s fingers had gripped his skull. When he comes to his senses, Hannibal is gone, and he is left in the caverns alone, staring into the dim darkness, accompanied only by the silence of the dead.


End file.
